Can't Help Falling in Love
by BloodSucker815
Summary: Sookie, Pam, and Amelia take a trip to Vegas to see the return of Elvis. How much trouble can the girls get into? Especially when they run into Eric and his friends. AU/AH An Eric 'n Sooks Summer of 69 one shot contest story.


**Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Can't Help Falling in Love

**Pen Name: **BloodSucker815

**Characters: **Eric & Sookie, Pam, Alcide, Amelia, Tray, Quinn, Bubba, Barry the Bell Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the SVM I just enjoy using the characters in my own way. Big thanks to Charlaine Harris for giving the world Eric Northman! I also do not own anything relating to Elvis.

**Sookie**

I had taken to looking out the main room window that showed a side street of Vegas. There were many people wandering along the side walks. We were so high up in the hotel that I couldn't tell them apart, not that I really wanted to. My gaze moved from street level to look at all the billboards that were scattered among the lights. I saw several for different casino shows and restaurants, but the one for the Elvis show the next night caught my eye and I could feel the excitement building in my chest. My friends and I had always been big fans and we were finally getting to see him perform live.

"Oh I can't wait till tomorrow night," Pam said coming to stand at my side. She was dressed in a sun dress as well only hers had so many colors it was almost hard on the eyes, but being Pam she pulled it off wonderfully.

"Shall we go enjoy a night on the town?" Pam asked grabbing her purse and practically gliding out the door in her heals.

"I love having private elevators to our floor," Amelia squealed.

"These are private elevators?" They didn't look any more special than the elevators in the lobby.

"Yeah they only go to the top five floors," Amelia answered. "That way the guests staying at the top don't have to wait for an empty elevator."

"Check us out," Pam said placing her arms in ours. "Waitresses from Bon Temps getting to use private elevators that are usually for the rich and famous. We all laughed at Pam's comment as we excited into the lobby.

"Alright, shall we just eat at the hotel restaurant or go out and see what is on he strip?" Pam asked motioning to the restaurant entrance.

"Oh let's eat here," Amelia said. "I heard there was a party tonight and I want to be here when it is to start."

"Amelia we have been in Vegas for about two hours-how is it you already know where he party is?," I asked as we made our way to the restaurant hostess.

My friends drifted ahead as I was busy looking around the expanse of the lobby. Having never seen such a large and fancy building, I was trying to take in as much of the hotel as I could. I was extremely fascinated by the mezzanine above that had a few rows of slots. _Maybe I could try one in the next few_- "Ummph!" My decent to the floor was halted by a strong pair of arms pulling me close. My eyes traveled up what had to have been the longest torso I had ever seen, and got trapped in identical pools of blue.

I saw his lips move but my ears were having some trouble sending their signal to my brain. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my foggy brain. Noises slipped back into focus and I returned my attention back to the blond giant holding me in his arms. He looked back at me obviously looking for an answer to the question I missed.

"I asked if you were alright." He didn't seem to upset that I had ran into him.

"Uh, yeah, yeah...I'm good,." My voice betrayed my statement and I hoped he didn't catch that.

"No problem," he purred leaning in close. "You can run into me any time." My face was certainly on fire with embarrassment as my insides were a tangle of excitement. "I am being rather rude, lucky my father is not here. I'm Eric Northman, and this here is my friend Tray Dawson." I was startled for a moment as I had not noticed that there was anyone else with Eric.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and these are my two very good friends Amelia Broadway and Pam Duron." My friends had wandered back when they had seen that I was not with them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse," Eric said raising my hand to his lips. The skin on my hand tingled where his lips had touched, and the feeling made its way lightly up my arm.

"Please call me Sookie," I said giving him a small smile.

"Of course, Sookie." Eric replied kissing my hand again. "It was wonderful to met you ladies as well," he said looking momentarily to Amelia and Pam.

"Most definitely," Tray said kissing the back of Amelia's hand.

"Will we be seeing you around?" Amelia asked looking at Tray, a blush spreading across her face.

"We are here until Monday, so most definitely." Tray gave her hand another brush with his lips.

"Well we shall let you continue to your evening plans," Eric said letting go of my hands. My body ached for his touch and I felt my self reaching out to touch him, but squashed the feeling. By the end of the weekend we would be gone, and I didn't need the heart break. _I shouldn't put my emotions into a guy that I would never see again, right?_

"See you around," Pam said taking my arm and leading me toward the restaurant.

"Just the two of you this evening?" The hostess asked as we approached.

"Now where is Amelia? We already had to go back and find you." The fast aproach of foot steps caught our attention.

"What were you doing?" I asked as Amelia joined us at the hostess desk.

"Oh nothing just fixing my shoe."

"If you would follow me, I will show you to your table." The hostess effectively cut off our interrogation, and we followed her trough the restaurant.

"Don't worry Sookie my dad included meals into our trip, get what ever you want," Amelia stated, obviously seeing my reaction to the prices.

"Are you sure that your dad is cool with all this? With all the money we are spending on this trip?"

"Don't worry so much. I hardly ever ask dad for money and he wanted to do something nice for me and my best girls."

"Alright if your sure." At Amelia's smile and nod I returned my attention to finding something to eat.

"Good evening ladies. My name is John, but you can call me Quinn. I will be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with a bottle of the house wine?"

"That sounds excellent, Quinn." Pam said.

"Are you ready to order or shall I get your drinks?" Quinn asked smiling down at me. He was a good looking young man. Tall with broad shoulders and what looked like a well muscled chest under his buttoned white shirt. His eyes continued to glance my way and it gave me chills, certainly not in the good way.

"I think we are all set to order," Amelia replied. "I shall have the 8 oz sirloin with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans."

"And you miss?" Quinn asked Pam. "I shall have the roast chicken breast with a baked potato and a side salad with French dressing."

"My turn, I would like the chicken Parmesan on egg noodles with a Caesar salad."

"Excellent choices ladies." Quinn said taking our menus and heading off to put in our order.

**Eric**

Tray, Alcide, and I were rather excited to see Elvis play live for the first time. We had saved up as much as we could to afford the trip so that we would not have to use our parents funds. Though they would have gladly payed our way we were independent men and were working to get away from the rich life style. We all liked getting down and dirty for our money. Tray had his motorcycle repair business and Alcide headed a branch of his fathers construction company. Me I had my bar, that was my pride and joy. A complete waist of my business degree according to my parents.

"Still can't believe that Alcide ditched us," Tray complained for what had to be the fifth time this past hour. Shrugging it off I looked around to find something for us to do that didn't involve risking our hard earned cash. "It was supposed to be a guys weekend."

"Would you shut it already. Your just jealous as he found a girl and you have not." Usually I do not get frustrated with my closest friends, but Tray was really driving me crazy.

"You haven't found any one either," Tray shot back, real mature.

"I am also not looking for one, or complaining either. Lets just drop the subject and go find-"

"Ummph!" Instinctually I reached out and grabbed the arms of the girl who had collided with my chest. Once I felt that she was steady enough not to fall if I let her go, I took a moment to look down at her. She was beautiful. Blond hair and blue eyes. My heart swelled when I looked at her which I puzzled at for a moment as I usually never really found anyone worthy of my attentions. That could be due to the fact that most girls threw themselves at me because of my name and the money attached to it.

As soon as she looked more able to engage in a conversation I spoke again. "I asked if you were alright."

"Uh, yeah, yeah...I'm good,." He voice shook, but I chose to ignore it as she seemed to be back to rights.

"No problem," I purred leaning in close. _Her smell is amazing, natural with just a hint of florals_. "You can run into me any time." Her face turned a shade or two darker as her blush flowed across it. "I am being rather rude, lucky my father is not here. I'm Eric Northman, and this here is my friend Tray Dawson."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and these are my two very good friends Amelia Broadway and Pam Duron." I then noticed two other girls had joined us. Obviously so did Tray.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse." My whole body tingled when my lips brushed the back of her hand and I longed to fell it again.

"Please call me Sookie." _Her smile could light up a room, I know cheesy._

"Of course, Sookie." I got my wish and brushed her hand again. "It was wonderful to met you ladies as well."

After Tray finished drooling over Sookie's friend Amelia, we said our good buys and I sadly watched as Pam lead my Sookie away from me. _Wait...my Sookie? I only just met the girl._

"There is a party later tonight in room 2937 in which we will be attending if you would like to hook up later," Amelia informed us.

"We will be sure to be there." I called as she raced off to catch up with her friends. I was shure that there was a rediculus grin on my face.

"I believe our luck has changed tonight, Eric." Tray informed me.

"Don't need your confirmation on that. Sookie running into me was definitely lucky for both of us. I saw how you were looking at Amelia."

"Come on we had better go up and change, and possibly find Alcide on the way to inform him of the party."

**Sookie**

All through dinner I was rather distracted. As hard as I tried to keep my mind off him my thoughts continually returned to Eric Northman, knowing that even if did try and have a relationship with him it wouldn't last as we were leaving in a few days.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amelia asked.

"Save your penny I can tell you that her mind is on one Eric Northman," Pam said giving me a nudge.

"Your going to go for it with him aren't you?" Amelia asked as we headed for the lobby.

"I want to, but I know that it would be a short relationship as we are leaving on Friday." I replied shocking myself at my honesty.

"Come on girl what have you got to lose?" Pam asked. _Only my heart._

"As nice as that would be he probably has a girlfriend already," I answered out loud. My ever logical mind always had to find the downside to anything good. It had almost kept me from even coming to Vegas.

"Lets not worry about it now," Amelia said pulling me from my melancholy thoughts. "We have a party to get to."

"How did you hear about this party again?" I asked as we got off the elevator to our floor.

"Barry the bellboy who carried up our luggage," Amelia smiled, stopping a door down from our room. "He was in charge of inviting interesting people to the party and I guess we made the list." Knocking on the door a young woman opened it. Doing a quick once over on us he stepped aside to let us in. Pam's growl of approval caused me to to have to stifle a laugh as I passed the girl. I hoped Pam could find someone for herself here.

Not really being one for parties, I followed the girls to the in-room bar and got a gin and tonic before moving off to one of the few open places to sit. _Not bad for a boring old drink. Wonder when it will be okay to just slip out and head to bed?_

"Hey babe." Looking up I saw our waiter Quinn standing before me. "Mind if I join you." He had been a nice waiter but I wasn't really in the mood for what he had obviously had in mind since he saw me at dinner.

"I was actually going to head back to my room," I replied. I finished the rest of my drink and set the empty glass next to some other on a side table. _Gran would be livid if she saw me doing that at home._

"Then allow me to escort you there," he said holding out his arm. Seeing no harm in that I placed my arm in his. We walked the four feet to my door and I let his arm go to fish my key out of my purse.

"Well it was nice to see you again, but I am off to bed I have had a long day today," I said after opening the door.

"Hope to see you around, babe," he replied. Before I even had a chance to move, he leaned in and kissed me. At first I was to stunned to do anything and then my mind caught up with me and I tried to push him away. He was much to strong for me to do any good. Quinn was yanked off of me and I watched a fist sail into his jaw.

"You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," my rescuer said. Looking up I smiled, it was Eric with Tray and another man in tow. "She obviously does not appreciate your advances." Eric moved in front of me in case Quinn got any more ideas. "Now I believe you owe Sookie and apology then you can be on your way."

"Sorry Sookie," Quinn mumbled to me before heading past us down the hall to the elevators.

"Eric?" the other young man asked. Eric motioned them to go and do what ever.

"I will see you guys later," he said before turning to me. "Are you alright?"

"You seem to always say that to me," I joked looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes."

"You always seem to be in a situation that warrants it," he joked back. I smiled, he looked so carefree and handsome standing here in the hall. _Wonder if he looks this good in my room?_

"Would you like to come in?" I asked before thinking. _Stupid, stupid me. He obviously doesn't want to come in he probably was just being polite in taking care of Quinn._ "Forget it. I just thought... I don't know what I thought. Just forget about it." I was embarrassed and very nervous now.

"No!" he all but yelled. "No I would love to come in. That is if the invitation is still there." I smiled and motioned him in, he shook his head and motioned me I go first with a little bow. _Wow there are still men that practice chivalry._

"Drink?" I asked as I set my purse down and walked over to the bar.

"Allow me," he said stepping behind the bar. "What would your poison be?" I usually was not one to drink much but I was in Vegas so what the heck.

"Gin and Tonic please." While he got the drinks ready I moved over to the couch and sat down. Silently I watched as he expertly mixed up two drinks before joining me on the couch handing me one. Our fingers brushed as I took my glass and felt the tingle all the way to my lady parts. I had no idea that was in anyway attached to my hand but Eric proved that wrong. The tingle caused me to blush and look down. The couch sunk down alerting me to the fact that he was now sitting next to me, the slight pressure of his knee against my leg caused my skin to tingle non stop and I needed to find a distraction or I would be very unladylike and take him right here on the couch.

"So your accent, I can't place it. Where might you be from, Eric?" I asked. This would serve two purposes, the first would be a much needed distraction and second I could learn more about the gorgeous man next to me.

"Wondered when you were going to ask. Most do eventually." It bothered me a bit that there were others but it is not like I had any claim on him, I hardly knew him. "I was born in Sweden, I stayed till I finished school and then joined my parents here in the states."

"What brings you to Vegas?" I asked taking a drink of what was probably the best Gin and Tonic I had ever had. _He knows how to make a damn good drink!_

"Elvis of course. Me and my buddies have been fans for a long time and finally found the chance to see him live." I smiled there was at least one thing we had in common. "What brings you to Vegas, Sookie?"

"The same thing. Amelia's father was nice enough to pay our way here and for most of our expenses. Normally I would not accept such a gift, but Amelia and Pam bugged me until I agreed to go. They can be most persuasive when it comes to anything I may dig my heals in on." Eric let out a little laugh and I blushed realizing that I was rambling on. "I'm sorry I tend to ramble on when I am a bit nervous if I am boring you just let me know and I will shut up." He laughed again and I began to get a bit annoyed at that, nothing of what I said was that funny. "I don't see what is so funny Mr. Northman, but if that is how..." His lips effectively stopped my voice.

Though I had been upset when Quinn had kissed me, I melted when Eric's lips found mine. My drink fell to the floor as I reached my hand up to run my fingers through his blond hair and pressed his face closer to mine, deepening our kiss. Felling his tongue slip out to taste my lips I opened mine to invite his warm tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance before I conceded and let him do as he wished with my mouth.

Hands soon began to explore bodies. As I had imagined his body was very muscular. Running my hands up and down his arms my fingertips felt like they were on fire. He obviously found something enjoyable as he filled my mouth with his moan. My skin tingled under his touch and I could feel the wetness increasing between my legs. Some how we had changed positions on the couch and I was now resting on top of him. I slowly began to grind against him and could feel him getting hard under me.

"Sookie, are you sure about this?" Eric whispered as I played with the bottom of his shirt.

"Yes," was all I could say as his lips continued to ravage mine. My hands worked his shirt up and he helped me pull it off. He slowly slid my dress up over my head, his eyes shining in delight. A moan escaped my lips as he cupped my breasts. _Smart idea going without a bra tonight._ My head fell to his shoulder as he began teasing my left nipple between his fingers. Bending his head he took my other nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling slightly. My body was slowly burning from the inside out and I needed him in me. While he continued to pay homage to my breasts my hands began to work on the buttons of his pants. My efforts were soon rewarded, his pants sprang open relieving some obvious pressure. I smiled when I felt that he had gone commando. My hand wrapped around his hard cock. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum. _There is no way that is going to fit. Shut up mind!_

Eric picked me up and moved toward the bedroom doors. "Which one?" He asked and I motioned to the left. My lips had returned to his and my arms wrapped around his neck to keep from falling, not that he would have let me. Since Pam and I had not decided who had which bed it didn't matter when Eric gently lay me into the first one he came too. Standing up he dropped his pants to the floor giving me a full view of his naked body. _No way the statue of David is better than this._ He crawled back on the bed and looped his fingers into my panties and pulled them down my legs slowly trailing kisses down my body starting at my mound and finally kissing my toes as he tossed the final garment to the floor. He worked his kisses back up my other leg and slid his fingers along behind his lips. I spread my legs as his fingers traced the inside of my thigh.

"Look at me lover." My eyes locked on his at his command and I moaned as he slid two fingers into my folds. He slowly worked up a rhythm and I pressed my self closer to him wanting more of him inside me. His pace quickened and I felt myself nearing my release and I was more relaxed than I had ever been in my twenty three years of existence. My head fell back and another long moan of pleasure escaped my mouth.

With a gentle "Watch me, Lover," I looked up in time to see him replace his fingers for his tongue. _Oh, oh..._ His tongue picked up the rhythm while his hands moved up to knead my breasts, pinching and lightly twisting my nipples in time with his tongue. I was teetering on the edge of my release waiting for that little movement to send me over. He twisted his fingers just right hitting my spot and over I went. As my body shook from my intense pleasure Eric worked on licking up every drop of me, I heard a rumble of pleasure from his chest. "Eric..." was all I could get out as he moved up next to me and pulled me to his chest.

"Your very welcome, lover," he whispered in my ear. "Lets go and get a shower." Before I could tell him that there was no way I could walk just yet he picked me up and took me into the bathroom. Setting me down on the edge of the tub he turned to get the shower ready. I gasped when I saw his backside, he had a perfectly chiseled ass and I couldn't help but stair.

"See something you like?" he asked turning back to me withdrawing my newest eye candy.

"Most definitely," I said leaning to the side in hopes of catching a glimpse of that gorgeous work of art. He laughed and I smiled, I loved his laugh. After I motioned for him to getting the shower ready and he turned back to his work giving his ass a little shake for me. Once the water was set he stepped in and motioned for me to come join him. I wasn't sure if my legs would hold me yet but my body obviously wanted to be with him and it made it's way to the shower very quickly causing him to laugh again. Taking the soap from the ledge he began to wash me, not wanting to be selfish I grabbed another hotel soap bar and began to clean his chest. As my hands soaped their way down his long torso my hand brushed his tip causing him to moan and his gracious plenty to quiver. Releasing the soap I took him in my hands slowly pumping up and down. On every other pump I ran my thumb over his head. Looking eyes with him as I worked knowing that he got great pleasure out of it. Keeping up my rhythm and not breaking eye contact I leaned forward and took one of his hard nipples in my mouth and began to suck and nibble on it. After a few sucks I switched nipples giving that equal attention. He swelled a bit more under my hands and I knew he must be getting close to his release.

"Sookie I..." was all he got out before his release came and covered both our stomachs. A few more tugs and I released him and brought my hand up to taste him. His eyes blazed into mine and he leaned in to capture my lips. "That was amazing lover," he said with a contented smile on his face. I retrieved the soaps from the floor and we continued to clean up, having to start the process all over again. I was particularly excited when he turned so that I could clean his backside and not only did I get to see his ass I got to touch and rub it to my hearts content.

"You really like my ass don't you?" he asked turning back around and motioning for me to turn so he could finish washing me.

"Oh yes, I most definitely like your ass," I replied. He grabbed my ass and I heard a growl of approval deep in his chest. We washed each others hair and once rinsed we stepped out to towel each other off. Eric must have realized how late it was as he moved over to my bed and pulled the covers back. Before climbing into bed I grabbed one of my night gowns and slipped the light blue material over my head. While I had done that Eric had retrieved our cloths from around the suit, he put his back on and laid mine next to my bag. He leaned over where I was laying under the covers to give me a kiss goodnight. Not wanting him to go I shifted over and lifted to covers in what I hoped was a "get in here" gesture. He got the hint and slid in beside me. Turning toward him I lay my head on his chest while his arms wrapped around me.

"Night Eric," I muttered sleepily into his chest.

"Good night lover," he replied. His kissing the top of my head was the last thing I registered before slipping off to sleep.

**Eric**

I woke that morning feeling completely happy and content. Looking down I saw her head still resting on my chest as it had earlier that morning when we had finally gone to bed. Liking the feeling of waking up with her in my arms saddened me knowing that this feeling would end when we had to leave Vegas and head our separate ways. Pushing that thought out of my mind I concentrated solely on the angel in my arms. _I barely know her, why do I feel such an attraction. She is polite and shy, but there is obviously a fire in her. If I am not kidding my self I am certainly falling in love. Last night certainly was a bonus to everything else about her._

"Ahem." The soft clearing of Amelia's throght got my attention. She held a finger to her lips to keep me from talking, I didn't want to wake Sookie. She pointed to my bed companion and then to a note in her hand indicating that Sookie was to read it when she got up. Nodding I watched her leave after placing the note on the bed. Not long after she had left I felt my lover begin to wake up. Tightening my hold on her I gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" She nodded her reply looking up at me with a slight smile. She leaned in to kiss me but stopped short and covered her mouth. "What's wrong lover?"

"Morning breath," she replied still hiding her cute little mouth behind her hand.

"I don't care about morning breath," I replied moving her hand down and kissing her. "Amelia left a note for you on the other bed." I told her after I had pulled back. "We should get up anyways as we have only about four hours till the show tonight." She slowly got out of bed and grabbed the note she read while pulling another sun dress out of her closet.

"Amelia and Pam got us reservations at the restaurant in the lobby." She grabbed what I assumed was under cloths out of a drawer before heading to the bathroom. Staying where I was in bed, I waited for her to finish up what ever she needed to do for tonight

"I will need to stop by my room sometime tonight to change," I informed her as she stepped back into the room. "You look breath taking," I said getting out of bed and wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Is the reservation just for you girls?" I wanted to be by her side till she had to head home, but I also didn't want to intrude on her and here friends plans as it was their trip together.

"No they got it for all of us." I liked brig counted as "us" it felt nice.

"Well then we had better head to my room so I can change and we can get to dinner." Leaving the room we took the elevator down a floor and entered my own suite. It looked the same as hers so she really didn't have to investigate and see the differences. Following me into my bed room she waited on the edge of the bed while I grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue Henley shirt as well as a pair of boxers from the drawer. Normally I would have stayed in the bedroom to change, but I knew we had to get to dinner on time. I gave my ass a little shake as I made my way to the bathroom, knowing perfectly well that she was looking at it. I was rewarded with a giggle before I closed the door.

"Ready to go to dinner?" I asked putting my dirty cloths in my empty bag. She rose from the bed and followed me to the door. I offered her my arm after we left the room and she slid her arm into mine with a smile. We took the elevator down in silence, knowing that nothing needed to be said to ruin our comfortable silence.

"Nice to see you guys finally came out of the bedroom," Pam said as we joined them in the lobby. I laughed it off, but Sookie blushed.

"Shut it Pam, you only came down a few minutes earlier from what ever room you were messing around in," Amelia teased. "Come on lets eat."

Dinner was quick as Pam and Amelia apparently needed to change again for the show. While Pam, Amelia, and Tray went up to change I took Sookie over to the gift shop in the lobby. There was the typical Vegas gift crap, t-shirts, mugs, post cards.

"Look Eric they have Elvis stuff!" I smiled at the joy in Sookie's voice.

We didn't have to wait to long before the others joined us back in the lobby. I introduced Sookie to Alcide and he introduced all of us to his trip fling Debbie Pelt. _I don't know what he sees in her. Doesn't look like anyone else does either based on their treatment towards her. _She was very flashy and acted like she was better than the rest of us in the group despite the fact that most, if not all of us, were a higher social class than she was.

"Does your friend Alcide always have such bad taste in women?" Sookie whispered to me as we followed the others through the hotel to where the concert was to be held.

"No, he is interested in a wonderful girl back home, I guess he just wants a weekend fling."

"What about you? Do you have any interesting girls back home?" I was surprised she asked causing me to take a moment to answer. "Never mind," she said before I could answer. _My Sookie is so insecure with relationships._

"No lover I do not have any girls back home. Most of the girls that try and catch my eye are doing it for personal reasons, not to get to know me and enjoy my company." She smiled at this and I hoped my answer would make her feel more comfortable about our relationship. _Did we even have a relationship? We have only known each other less than a day._ My heart didn't seem to care about that though, it wanted her and my mind was incline to agree.

Luckily we all had tickets for the ground floor by the stage, unfortunately so did Debbie. We went to the door reserved for floor tickets and the bouncer checked our names against the list. The room for the concert was nothing special. There was open floor space for those of us that paid extra to have room to dance and be close to the stage. The rest of the room was theater seating and looked as if it could hold two to three thousand people. The room was already crowded but we got a decent spot so the girls could see. Crowds never seem to bother me as I am tall enough to see over them. If the crowd gets to bad I could always put Sookie on my shoulders so she can see.

**Sookie**

By the time seven rolled around the place was packed. Luckily for us we got separated from Alcide and Debbie when the place began to get crowded. It wasn't that I didn't like Alcide, but Debbie seemed like a down right bitch. When Amelia had informed me of where our seats were I was a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to see, but I could see now that it would be no problem. The lights dimmed down causing the crowd to cheer. _Obviously I have not been to enough concerts I have no idea how to respond to dimming lights properly._

"How much longer?" Amelia asked practically hopping up and down in excitement.

"Hold your horses," Tray answered putting an arm around her to calm her down. The curtain rose showing the screaming crowd the rest of the stage where Elvis and his band were getting ready to start the show. Before one note was played the entire crowd was giving him a standing ovation. Once the music started Eric and I danced along with the crowd doing the twist during the faster songs and held each other and shifted our weight from side to side during slow songs. When not dancing, Eric would stand behind me and wrap his arms around me. The night seemed to just fly by and Elvis was finishing up his last song.

"I don't want this night to end," I whispered in Eric's ear.

"I know what you mean," he replied holding me tighter. The song ended and I moved to head out but Eric held me there. "Wait there may be an encore." Sure enough not long after Elvis and his band left they returned to the stage.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you"

Eric turned me around and held me close as we danced to the last song. Resting my head on his chest I smiled when I heard him singing along with the song. I slowly was able to drown out Elvis and listen to only Eric's voice singing softly in my ear.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you"

My heart soared at the words he was saying but I pulled it back down into my chest as I knew that he was just singing along and didn't really mean what he said. _At least I don't think so_. As the song ended Eric brought his lips to mine in a long and passionate kiss that made my knees weak.

"Come lover, it is your last night here, lets not waist it." Eric told Pam, Tray, and Amelia that we were heading up to the hotel room for the night and that we would see them latter. As we road up the elevator Eric began to kiss me. He started at my lips then began planting small kisses on my nose, eye lids, cheeks, forehead, any where he could get to on my face. My body responded immediately to his touch and I knew I was getting wetter with each caress.

"Eric, make it so I won't ever forget this night," I whispered into his ear as he trailed kisses down the side of my neck. He reached down and picked me up from under my thighs. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, making sure that my dress kept me covered. How Eric got us down the hall and to my door, while our lips were locked, and not run into anything I will never know. Pulling my key out of his pocket where he placed it earlier he opened the door. Tossing the key on the table we moved toward my room. He laid me on the bed and we began to work as quickly as we could to remove each others cloths. _Why did he even bother with boxers tonight?_ Our pace slowed once there were no cloths in the way. He returned to planting little kisses all over my face and once he reached my chin he slowly worked his way down my neck. Pausing where my neck met my shoulder he began sucking and biting my skin._ I know there will be a good sized mark there in the morning but I don't care, I want the world to know, for the moment, that I belonged to this amazing man._ When he was satisfied with his work his kisses resumed down my chest and he took my right nipple in his mouth and worked my flesh between his teeth, while his hand worked my other breast pinching the nipple.

"Eric... Eric I want you." I moaned as he switched breasts. "I want you in me now." As soon as the words left my mouth he was back up kissing me with the most passionate kiss we had shared yet. His gracious plenty strained against me and I knew he was as ready as I was. Pulling away he retreved his pants up from the floor. Worried that he was going to leave I almost moved to stop him but saw him pull something out of a pocket. He held it up for me too see. _He had had the sense to bring a condom. I am on the pill so it really makes no difference but double protection couldn't hurt._ Watching him open the package and slid the condom down his length made me want him even more. Once it was in place Eric was back on the bed kissing my neck while he slid two fingers in me to see if I was ready. _No doubt about that._

"Have you ever done this before lover?" he asked gently. I shook my head in a negative. "I am honored, but you should know that it will hurt for a bit at first but once your body adjusts you will be fine." Nervous as I was for my first time it was mostly fear of how very gifted he was. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes Eric I have never wanted anything more." Swallowing my fear I pulled him down to kiss him. Eric slid his fingers in me again assuring himself that I was really ready.

"Oh Sookie your so wet for me," he purred in my ear. Positioning himself at my entrance he lightly pressed his tip into my center. "Watch me lover." I locked eyes with him as he pressed him self in a little deeper. My body betrayed me and whimpered slightly as he slowly filled me, it hurt like he said it would. Taking his time he was only going in a little, holding his position, then sliding out. Though there was pain, my entire body tingled. Finally he pushed all the way in and I let out a little scream of both pain and pleasure. "Are you alright lover?" I paused in my answer waiting for the pain to subside.

"Yes, oh Eric this feels so good." He smiled and began to slowly push in then pull out increasing his rhythm until he settled on his desired pace. Holding onto his arms I dug my fingers into his flesh along with his thrusts. My body shuddered in ecstasy and I let out a moan to convey my pleasure. It seemed with every thrust he was trying to enter a little deeper and I was experiencing such pleasure that I didn't care if his goal was to split me in two. Reaching down I grabbed that divine ass and tried to pull him closer. Our bodies slapped together keeping the beat of our movements. Reaching his head down he took one of my nipples in his mouth and tugged in a counter rhythm to his hips. Nearly coming undone I knew that it wouldn't take much more to send me over the edge. He reached one of his hands down and began to play with my nub and I was done for. "Come for me lover." Eric cried just before my orgasm hit. My walls tightened around his cock bringing his release. He turned us to the side as we road out the waves of our release. I felt weak all over and figured I would be very sore tomorrow but did not care. "That was amazing lover," Eric whispered in my ear. He pulled out from me and I whimpered at the loss, causing him to give a small laugh. He began softly kissing me, giving us time to come down from our high. "When you are ready we will go shower and get cleaned up." Resting my head on his chest a smile slowly crept onto my face.

"I'm ready for that shower now," I said nuzzling his light chest hairs. He carried me into the bathroom and set me on the tub like the night before. That shower was one of the best in my life. We succeeded in getting our release once more.

**Eric**

It was hard enough to watch her go, but when she began to tear up I didn't want to let her walk onto that plane. I wanted to just grab her and tell her how I felt, let her know that there was going to be noway for me to function anymore without her at my side with me, but I knew I couldn't do that. _She has her own life to live somewhere and I am not selfish enough to cause her to drop all of the things in her life to be with me._

"Don't cry lover, all will be fine," I lied whipping the tears away with my thumb. They announced over the loud speakers that Sookie's plane to Colorado was on final boarding call. Giving her a final kiss I slipped a note into her purse. "Have a good flight. This vacation will forever be the bast I have ever had." My words brought more tears to her eyes and I longed to ease her pain.

"Goodbye Eric," she whispered in my ear as we pulled out if our hug. It was with a heavy heart that I watched her and her friends walk onto the plane and not look back. Moving to go after her, Tray stopped me with his arm and a shake of his head.

"It is no use man," he said moving me over to a window to watch them take off. "They are gone."

**Sookie**

It was so hard for me to get on that plane and even harder to stay on it. Pam and Amelia kept me moving forward to the plane and I didn't even have the courage to look back as I knew that would be the end of my will to go home. Tears ran down my face the entire trip back to Bon Temps and when we got home I went straight to my bed and crawled under the covers. I had no idea how I was going to be able to craw out of bed and go on with my life. Eventually I had to get out of bed and go into Merlott's, the bar where I worked. Working gave me something to distract my thoughts. Unfortunately it was a short day and I found my self back in bed by late afternoon.

"Sookie, did you see this?" Amelia asked walking into my room holding an envelope. Taking it from her I gasped when I saw the writing on the front : _Lover. _It was a note from Eric!

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in your carry on. I was looking to see if my silver eye liner had ended up in your bag for some reason and this was on top." Normally I would have been upset that Amelia had gone through my bag, but not this time. With shaking hands I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

_Lover,_

_By the time you read this I am sure you are miles away from Vegas, or even already home. I want you to know that you made my Vegas trip special and it wouldn't have been the same without you. Elvis could have canceled the show and I would still have gone home happy just for getting to meet you. It seems strange that for all the time we have talked we never exchanged where we are from. Maybe by now we have but with all the emotions that come with parting I highly doubt that we will get a chance. So in closed with this letter is not only my home address and phone number, but my work address and number as well. Do not hesitate to call or write any time you wish, even if I am at work as I own the bar and can take calls at any time. Especially from you. I will be thinking of you always._

_~Eric Northman_

_p.s. If you are ever in Shreveport LA don't hesitate to come and see me._

"Oh my stars! Amelia, Eric owns that fancy club in Shreveport!" I screamed after I looked at the list of addresses and numbers.

"What one? Fangtasia?" Amelia asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "I thought his and Alcide's last names sounded familiar, my dad has worked with their families several times. Why didn't I figure that out before?" I shrugged. "Well then we will need to got to the club on Tuesday then, as they are not open Mondays."

We spent our night Monday shopping getting ready to go and have a look at Eric's club. We had heard of it many times and even contemplated going to it a few times before but figured that it was a bit to fancy for our budgets. Tuesday seemed to just crawl by and I had a hard time concentrating on the lunch shift at work. Finally we were on our way to Shreveport and I had nervous butterflies at getting to see Eric again.

**Eric**

I was miserable, so much in fact that we changed flights and left for home not long after Sookie and her friends had. Tray and Alcide kept me focused on work and I pushed my self to bury my sorrows in my business. It was hard Tuesday night to concentrate on work though. All I had to do was sit at my table and keep an eye on the bar. I was busy scanning the crowds when had to do a double take. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me, there was no way that the woman who was dominating my every thought could possibly have just walked into my bar. Blinking a few times did not cause her to disappear. Standing up from my booth I began making my way toward her, ignoring the calls from the female patrons. Her eyes finally locked with mine and a smile sprung onto her face as she made her way toward me.

"How did you get here?" I asked as she jumped into my arms.

"We drove." She said kissing me for the first time in what seemed like ages. _Drove here, how far did that take? _She must be very good at reading people as she answered my unvoiced question. "Eric I only live an hour from here, in Bon Temps." My heart soared. _I won't have to live without her, we could be together when ever we want._

"Does this mean that you will be mine?" I asked laying myself out there.

"Eric I will always be yours," she replied. "I love you" Those three little words melted my heart. I was sure there was a ridiculous grin on my face but I didn't care.

"I love you too," I replied setting her back on her feet. "Hold on one second." Racing over to our sound guy I asked him to play a special song next. "Would you care to dance with me lover?" I asked returning to her side. She smiled and held out her hand. I lead her to the dance floor just as the last song ended. As my request began to play I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again. She smiled when she heard the song, the song that would forever be ours. Leaning in I whispered the lyrics in her ear. "Wise men say only fools rush in, But I cant help falling in love with you!"


End file.
